El Campamento del Terror
by DanyNeko
Summary: La pandilla decide irse una semana a un campamento, dispuestos a entretenerse y pasarla bien entre amigos y parejas. Muchas actividades, juegos e incluso una obra de ro todo comienza cuando se enteran de un viejo relato tenebroso que ocurrió en ese mismo lugar. El ambiente es frio y fantasmagorico. Nuestros heroes son forzados a descubrir el misterio del Camp. Everwood
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, bienvenidos a todos de regreso a este loco mundo ^^/**

 **Yugi-oh! No me canciones tampoco me pertenecen.**

 **El Campamento del Terror**

 _Un tazón listo y la máquina para palomitas encendida. Perfecto para una noche de ver pelis en casa, sola._

 _El teléfono suena y ella contesta._

─ _¿Hola?_

─ _¿Es la señora de la casa? ─La voz era grave y un tanto forzada._

─ _Sí, más o menos ¿por qué?_

─ _¿Está conforme con su servicio de larga distancia?_

─ _Sí, y colgaré el teléfono ─dijo la fémina, sabiendo que se trataba de un bromista._

─ _¿Cuál es la prisa, Yuki?_

 _La chica se quedó de piedra, al oír aquel 'bromista cualquiera' decir su nombre, tomó una respiración profunda y trató de guardar la calma, luego soltó una risa nerviosa._

─ _¿Te asustó la llamada telefónica, Yuki?_

 _Con la risa bailando en sus labios, ella se acercó a la puerta que daba al patio trasero, viendo por la ventanilla de la misma ─jajaja ¿eres tú, Ren? ─dijo, suponiendo que era su gemelo quien trataba de hacerle una broma._

─ _Ren está en el juego de futbol ¿lo olvidas?_

 _La chica abrió grandes los ojos, esto ya se pasaba de castaño oscuro ─Dime quién eres o te cuelgo ─amenazó._

─ _Puedes hablar a 40 lugares diferentes con nuestros planes nocturnos y fines de semana ─retomó con el tema que había iniciado la llamada._

 _Ella saltó en su lugar, sobresaltada por las palomitas que empezaron a desbordar de la máquina y corrió a la puerta para cerrarla, y ponerle cadena._

─ _Escucha lunático… ─trató de parecer firme pero fue interrumpida._

─ _¿Estas segura de que cerraste todas las puertas? ─ella miró por la ventana ─ ¡¿Hasta la del perro?! ─asustada corrió hacia la puerta del patio donde estaba el rectángulo mediano que daba pase a su mascota a la casa, dejando el teléfono tirado._

 _Y justo cuando iba llegando, una figura masculina con una careta de Bonnie* entró por la puerta de mascotas, la chica gritó cayendo de sentón, pero al chico se le calló la máscara._

 _Los dos no pudieron más que echarse a reír._

Las luces del salón se encendieron al mismo tiempo que algunos alumnos abucheaban el intento de film de terror/suspenso que un grupo de sus compañeros había presentado como actividad extra para ganar puntos con la temática de Halloween.

Joey se estiró en su asiento para quitarse la pereza pues llevaba ya un buen rato con los brazos cruzados sobre su pupitre para reposar su cabeza, frotó sus ojos húmedos por los varios bostezos que había soltado en los 10 o 15 minutos que había durado la pésima imitación de cortos de terror.

─ ¡Ay! Esto está tan aburrido que me estoy durmiendo ─dijo el rubio, mientras la profesora al frente calificaba la presentación.

─Este intento de película de horror es una basura ─apoyó Tristán.

─Ofende a los amantes del género ─siguió Ryou quien estaba medio recostado en el hombro de Malik, también con expresión de aburrición y hastío.

─Por favor, díganme que haremos algo mejor que esto durante este Halloween ─suplicó el egipcio.

A Yugi le bajó una gotita por la sien mientras guardaba sus cosas y los demás le imitaban ─Tienes razón ¿qué se supone que haremos? Aun no lo hemos decidido ─dijo el rubio mientras salían del salón.

Al llegar al patio Seto y Duke los alcanzaron, dado que estaban en salones diferentes, igual que Serenity y Rebecca quienes enseguida se pusieron la lado de Tea.

─Chicos ¡miren esto! ─con emoción Duke extendió algunos volantes.

─ ¿Qué es esto? ─dijo Joey.

─Nuestro plan para este Halloween ─dijo con orgullo el pelinegro.

─ ¿Campamento Everwood? ─dijeron Joey, Yugi, Ryou y Malik al unísono.

 **-o- Un par de días después**

─Recuérdame asesinar a Devlin de la forma más lenta y dolorosa posible ─dijo Marik a Malik. El mayor vestía una remera gris oscuro con pantalones color hueso mientras que Malik tenía una playera dorada con pantalones cafés.

El menor rió con nerviosismo.

─ ¿Quieres recordarme cómo fue que terminamos aquí? Atrapados en un estúpido campamento de una semana ¡la única semana libre del mes! ─gruñó Bakura sentado al lado del Ryou en las bancas de un autobús donde todos iban camino al mencionado campamento.

El albino usaba una sudadera roja con detalles en negro a juego con su jean negro y tenis grises.

─Relájate Kura ─le sonrió dulcemente, jalando la visera de la gorra rojo con blanco que llevaba en el cabello ─será divertido, estar todos juntos aquí con un montón de actividades para hacer ¡creo que será emocionante! ─como siempre Bakura no se atrevió a decir más nada ante el ánimo de su luz.

Ryou vestía una sudadera de rayas celestes y azules con capucha celeste, jeans blancos y tenis gris claro.

─Vaya desperdicio del fin de otoño ─se quejó Seto, quien estaba sentado con Joey en los asientos de al lado de los albinos. El castaño usaba un sweater manga larga blanco y jeans azules con botines marrones.

─No te adelantes Kaiba, el otoño no se acaba hasta que se mete la luna y sale el sol de invierno ─dijo Rebecca sentada con la castaña, quien llevaba una playera de manga corta celeste junto a una falda rosa y sandalias blancas ─rubio como mi cabello claro.

Tea la miró con una ceja arqueada ─lo único que brilla aquí es tu ego, pero al rojo vivo jajaja ─la castaña tenía un top naranja bajo una camisa blanca abierta y atada al frente en el abdomen junto a unos vaqueros hasta media pierna y botas cafés.

─Por mi parte yo espero encontrarme Pie Grande ─dijo Joey con su acostumbrado humor, aunque parecía decirlo en serio ─no pasar con el mucho tiempo, me conformo con un breve encuentro visual ─Seto rodó los ojos con una sonrisa. Tristán que iba de copiloto y Duke, quien conducía, soltaron la sonrisa

Yugi rió, sentado en los asientos delante de los albinos con una video-cámara en manos ─yo quiero filmar varias escenas, podremos usarlas en clases para conseguir puntos extra con trabajos extracurriculares ─dijo el tricolor ─o aportar buenas ideas para el baile de Halloween ─se encogió de hombros. Vestía una playera azul rey con mangas celestes de tres cuartos y un jean negro pegado junto con tenis.

─Aibou, siéntate bien ─pidió Yami sentado al lado de Yugi, pues el menor iba de rodillas en el asiento, mirando hacia atrás. El tricolor mayor vestía un atuendo similar al de Yugi pero con la playera negra de mangas grises, el jean tenía detalles en plateado y usaba botines grises.

Finalmente llegaron, tomaron sus equipajes y fueron a un gran claro donde se reunieron con los demás asistentes del campamento y con los directivos del mismo.

─Soy Dartz, el supervisor del campamento ─se presentó un hombre joven, de cabellos celestes, un ojo amarillo y el otro turquesa frente a la cabaña principal del campamento ─director musical y dramaturgo ─luego señaló a su izquierda, a una mujer ya -muy- entrada en años de cabello canoso firmemente recogido, lentes, algo encorvada y con algunos dientes faltantes ─Kaede es la encargada de la tienda de recuerdos, donas y tacos.

─La tienda abre de lunes a viernes, de 7 am a 6 pm ─dijo la anciana antes de cambiar su voz a una más misteriosa ─y me especializo en talismanes y amuletos, para alejar a los fantasmas, porque el campamento Everwood está hechizado ¡está maldecidoooo! ─dijo con dramatismo.

─ ¿Maldito, no? ─corrigió Ryou.

─No, maldecido ─corrigió con gracia Marik, mofándose de la anciana con una pose encorvada.

Dartz envió a Kaede al interior de la cabaña ─como que le patina el coco ¿no? ─dijo con gracia, moviendo su dedo en círculos junto a su oreja, luego señaló a su derecha ─ este joven y bien parecido samaritano es Valon ─el castaño de ojos cian, vestido con una camisa a cuadros salmón y unos vaqueros levantó una mano saludando con una enérgica sonrisa. Tea, Serenity y Rebecca soltaron un suspiro enamoradas ─ ¡Muy bien naturalistas, dejaré que se instalen para que podamos empezar con nuestras actividades! ─dijo enérgico el hombre mientras los guiaba hasta la zona de cabañas, por mientras pasaron por un gran teatro al aire libre ─aquí es donde llevarán a cabo nuestro musical original "Al Oeste por el Norte" ─dijo con emoción, las chicas corrieron hasta ponerse al frente ─no quiero estropear la sorpresa pero no puedo evitarlo ─dramatizó, llevándose una mano a la frente ─un amigo del primo de mi primo que pasea los perros de un director de elenco ─dijo sin respirar ─ ¡vendrá a la función! ¡Hoy es el campamento Everwood, mañana lo mejor 'fuera, fuera de Broadway'!

─ ¡Fuera, fuera de Broadway! ─repitieron con emoción las féminas de la pandilla.

 **-o-**

Ya instalados con los chicos, Yugi enfocaba la cabaña donde se quedarían mientras Yami acomodaba algunas cosas de su equipaje. El lugar tenía cinco literas pegadas a tres de las cuatro paredes, Yami, Bakura, Marik, Seto y Tristán tenían las de abajo mientras que sus parejas las de arriba… claro que eso seguramente no importaría nada a la hora de dormir.  
Joey y Ryou estaban tumbados en sus literas.

─Uy, debo estar loco pero juraría que este sitio tiene aire acondicionado ─comento Malik, sentado en su litera, sobándose un brazo.

─ ¡Significa que hay fantasmas! ─respondió Joey.

─Viniendo de quien espera ver a Pie Grande… ─molestó Bakura.

─Duke ¿de dónde sacaste a ese loco tipo amante del teatro? ─preguntó Seto.

─Oh vamos, es primo del hermano de un socio de mi padre ─se encogió de hombros ─no es tan malo como parece, al menos tenemos un montón de actividades que hacer aquí.

─En eso tienes razón, propongo que salgamos de aquí y vayamos a divertirnos ─dijo Malik, levantándose con ánimo.

─ ¡Sí! ─Joey, Yugi y Ryou lo apoyaron.

 **-o-**

Los cinco tensaron los arcos en sus manos, apuntaron a las dianas 20 metros frente a ellos y dispararon.

Las flechas de Yami, Bakura, Seto y Marik atinaron, las del tricolor y el castaño oji-azul en el centro.

─Oigan ¿a dónde se fue la mía? ─preguntó Tristán bajando el arco ─creo que sacaré la arquería de mi lista ─dijo aburrido, caminando en una dirección al azar.

Bakura desvió la mirada, creyendo oír algo como un zumbido, al ubicar el ruido soltó su arco y gritó ─ ¡Corran! ─él, Yami, Marik y Seto echaron a correr.

Tristán se dio la vuelta para ver el motivo, encontrándose con un enjambre de abejas que venían del panal donde su flecha había caído. Corrió con los brazos levantados mientras gritaba como chica hasta llegar al rio, dónde se lanzó al agua sin pensarlo, alcanzado a tomar un esnórquel para poder aguantar un rato a que los bichos asesinos se fueran.

 **-o-**

Más tarde todos estaban pescando en el mismo rio donde Tristán se había lanzado horas atrás, el moreno ya estaba cambiado y secó.

Las tres chicas estaban sentadas del mismo lado del muelle, nadie había picado nada en los 20 minutos que llevaba ahí, a excepción de Rebecca, cuyo balde contenía tres truchas de buen tamaño.

Una campañilla sonó… olvídenlo, cuatro truchas de buen tamaño.

─ ¡Ujuuu, ya tengo alg…! ─al jalar la caña había un acordeón viejo enganchado al anzuelo ─ ¡ni una palabra! ─amenazó a los demás quienes trataban de ahogar las risas.

 **-o- Al día siguiente**

A la mañana después se habían ido de caminata por unas no muy grandes montañas cercanas.

Tea y Rebecca, que iban casi al final se pararon a los 30 minutos de caminata, respirando o más bien jadeando por aire.

─Detesto las caminatas ─dijo la castaña.

─Tú lo has dicho ─la apoyó la joven rubia.

Atrás siguieron Dartz, quien caminaba tranquilamente con una rama como bastón junto a Valon quien parecía sumamente acostumbrado al ritmo.

─ ¿Quieren descansar niñas?

Los ojos de ella se enfocaron de inmediato en el de ojos-cian.

─ ¡Claro que no! ─Rebecca se llevó una mano al cabello y otra a la cadera.

─Puedo seguir kilómetros ─apoyó Tea con una boba sonrisa.

Dartz y Valon siguieron caminando y las chicas soltaron un suspiro enamoradas.

Más al frente los chicos iban a lo suyo, Marik y Bakura no despreciaban ninguna oportunidad para burlarse de lo que fuera y hacer reír al grupo.

Joey -a quien le había dado la locura de hacer el recorrido caminado de espaldas- gritó señalando algo, aparentemente el único y original, en vivo y en directo, Pie Grande ─ ¡Miren, ahí está! ─señaló el rubio.

─Ya caímos dos veces pero si creíste de verdad que miraríamos estás loco ─renegó Malik, sin siquiera voltear a verle.

Joey frunció el ceño, viendo al escurridizo espécimen ocultarse en el bosque, simplemente se encogió de hombros y siguió caminado ¡debió haberle quitado a Yugi su cámara!

Ryou casi se desplomó sobre una roca liza cuando se tomaron un minuto para descansar. Los ejercicios no eran los suyo, nunca lo fueron y jamás lo serían.

 **-o- Al otro día.**

Serenity, Yami, Bakura, Marik y Seto estaban en una lancha a motor, conducida por el castaño que tenía una cuerda en la parte posterior de donde Tristán se sujetaba, el moreno estaba en el agua sobre un par de esquís acuáticos.

─Tu puedes Tristán ─lo ánimo la joven castaña.

Seto arrancó algo despacio pero tuvo que parar enseguida porque Tristán se fu de frente al agua, el Yami hizo un _facepalm_ ante eso.

─ ¿Cuál era el número máximo de caídas? ─preguntó con burla Bakura.

─Creo que ya íbamos en 46 ─le respondió Marik divertido.

Varios metros más allá, el resto estaba nadando junto a los demás campistas.

En una colina baja, cerca de la orilla, había una cuerda amarrada a las ramas de un gran árbol que los chicos usaban para columpiarse y lanzarse al agua.

─Anímate Duke solo es una cuerda ─alentó Malik al pelinegro, que sujetaba la cuerda indeciso y con notables nervios.

─Para ti talvez pero… para mí es un arma letal ─Duke no era miedoso pero cuando se trataba de alturas… bueno… ─no sé subir y me dan miedo las… ─mientras hablaba Malik se decidió por darle un pequeño empujoncito… y me refiero a empujarlo con fuerza por la espalda para que se lanzara ─ ¡Alturaaaaaas!

Confidencialmente, en ese mismo momento Seto pasó la lancha por la zona, Tristán finalmente comenzaba a estabilizarse en los esquís.

Duke, que se había soltado de la soga, terminó de forma incomprensible y milagrosa* terminó sobre los hombros del castaño.

─Mira cariño, somos una pirámide humana ─le dijo el moreno al pelinegro que seguía gritando de temor.

En la lancha Joey, Bakura y Marik por poco no se revolcaban de la risa.

Seto hizo una curva solo para poder seguir burlándose de la pareja. Joey, que estaba haciendo un poco de snorkeling junto con Valón por ese lado, observó una especie de criatura como una enorme serpiente verde salir del agua tras la lancha cuando iban a girar Tristán y Duke, por desgracia el pelinegro tenía las manos en los ojos de su pareja mientras que mantenía los propios cerrados fuertemente hasta que cayeron al agua.

─ ¡Cuidado, es el monstruo del lago Ness! ─gritó Joey, pero apenas salieron sus amigos del agua, la mítica criatura desapareció ─Tú me apoyaras está vez ¿verdad Valon? ─pidió a su acompañante.

El callado castaño lo miró asintiendo simplemente, Joey le miró extrañado, no recordaba haberle escuchado la voz en todo lo que llevaban de campamento.

 **-o- Esa noche.**

─Las audiciones serán mañana ─Dartz repartía los guiones de la obra que presentarían ─y espero que todos se presenten.

─Señor Dartz ¿Cuál es el personaje principal? ─cuestionó Serenity acercándose con las chicas.

─Eliza Lockhart.

─Yo haré ese ─se auto proclamó Rebecca.

─Brincos dieras ─dijeron al unisonó las castañas.

Las dos menores voltearon a ver a tea ¿desde cuándo a la castaña bailarina le gustaba el teatro? ─Ese papel es mío, niñas ─respondió con competitividad, llevándose una mano al pecho.

Más al rato todos se reunieron alrededor de una fogata a asar malvaviscos.

─Según la obra los pioneros migraron a finales del siglo XIV (19) cuando se detuvieron en el campamento ─decía Yugi con el libreto en manos ─pero una noche, tres de ellos desaparecieron misteriosamente ─hizo una pausa para comer los malvaviscos que Yami le ofreció.

─Y el resto se rehusó a continuar, hasta encontrar a sus amigos ─continuó Ryou, también leyendo el guion ─y establecieron un campamento permanente en la roca más alta: una enorme roca con la forma de la cabeza de un hombre cuyos ojos brillan cuando está llena la luna ─como siempre Ryou era el mejor relatando historias de terror.

─Y lo mejor sigue que cuando apareció la carreta extraviada… no había nadie adentro ─siguió Malik.

─ ¿Y no hallaron a los pioneros perdidos? ─consultó Tristán.

─No, no, no ─llegó Dartz con el resto de campistas ─pero en, 'Al Oeste por el norte' los pioneros perdidos descubren aguas termales, abren la primera cantina diurna con spa y viven felices y ricos para siempre ─completó la trama de la obra ─ese es mi pequeño giro.

Todos los chicos de la pandilla se le quedaron viendo al de ojos bicolores con cara de "¿En serio?"

─Pero no es la historia real ─intervino Valon con voz misteriosa haciendo que Joey -quien estaba más próximo a él junto con Seto- volteara a verlo, siendo imitado por los demás ─La leyenda dice: que tres pioneros fueron a buscar comida y provisiones... semanas después aún no habían señales de los tres perdidos… ─la madera al fuego crepitaba ayudando al ambiente tenso del lugar ─pronto se quedaron sin comida, se volvieron locos y murieron en estas tierras ─Yugi, Ryou y Malik, no pudieron evitar el impulsivo arranque de acurrucarse en los brazos de sus respectivas parejas ─cada luna llena la llamamos 'Luna de Zombies' Se dice que sus espíritus rondan aquí y le succionan el cerebro a los campistas inocentes, quienes desaparecen solo para regresar como zombies, destinados a pasar la eternidad buscando a los pioneros perdidos ─finalizó el de ojos cian, su relato.

Cuando de la nada, un grito agudo se escuchó al costado del campamento.

Rebecca saltó a los brazos de Tea al más puro estilo Shaggy y Scooby.

Cuando Seto, Joey, Valon, Yami, Yugi, Ryou y Bakura se decidieron a ir en busca del origen de aquel grito, llegaron hasta los baños del lugar.

─Los gritos vinieron de ahí ─señaló Yugi, enfocando la puerta con su cámara.

De pronto una puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una mujer mayor, notablemente operada de la cara, con una toalla rosa en su cabello y una larga bata de baño magenta, los chicos se escondieron entre los arbustos.

─Parece que la llave del agua caliente es de adorno ─se quejó la mujer antes de alejarse.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí antes de encogerse de hombros.

 **-o- A la mañana siguiente**

Todos estaban reunidos en el teatro viendo a quien le tocaba que papel.

─No puede ser, me tocó el peor papel ¡la parte de atrás del caballo! ─se quejó Tristán.

─Te felicito Rebecca ─le dijo Serenity a la joven rubia, quien a la final si había obtenido el protagónico.

─ ¡Me dieron el papel principal! ─grito la rubia celebrando.

─Eso es de todo menos bueno ─dijo Joey viéndola irse.

─Considera la fuente ─dijo Malik levantando el índice ─el mismo que escribió la obra es quien la escogió ─se burló el de ojos lilas.

─Sí, pero Serenity estuvo increíble, el papel era de ella ─renegó el rubio, Malik asintió.

─Gracias chicos, pero estoy conforme ─se encogió de hombros.

 **-o- Al día siguiente**

Todos estaban practicando sus papeles en la obra. Yugi, quien estaba sentado en las bancas con Ryou y Malik, filmaba los ensayos con su cámara.

─Hemos viajado sin parar por ciento diecinueve días ─leía Bakura su libreto, poniendo una voz que simulaba a los vaqueros de las películas clásicas, haciendo reír a Ryou.

─Yo digo, que acampemos aquí está noche ─leyó también Yami simulando la misma voz, haciendo que Yugi ahogara unas risas.

─El médico-peluquero tiene razón ─les imitó Duke.

─Estoy de acuerdo con el carnicero-vendedor de dulces ─siguió Marik.

Seto fingió una tos, que más falsa imposible.

─Dos días de ensayo ¿y esto es lo mejor que puedes hacer? Recuerda Seto, estas enfermo ─dijo Dartz ─entonces ponle más sentimiento a esa tos ─el castaño solo rodó los ojos ─ ¡Tea ¿por qué re-escribiste el monologo de la tonta del pueblo?!

─Lo mejoré para ser la tonta sabia del pueblo ─respondió molesta, llevándose las manos a las caderas ─tal vez si me hubieras dado el papel correcto me sería más fácil decir mis diálogos.

─Lamento que me dieran el papel que querías Tea ─dijo Marik con fingida pena ─pero aunque lo diga yo mismo, nací para interpretar al pionero Andy ─se llevó una mano al pecho dramático, burlándose de la castaña y haciendo reír a todos de paso.

─No sé de qué se queja ¡le dieron el papel perfecto! ─siguió Bakura, Tea se puso roja de ira y caminó iracunda hasta el otro lado del escenario.

Bakura solo aumentó sus carcajadas, chocando palmas con Yami.

Dartz carraspeó ─a lo que sigue, los hijos de los pioneros entran por la derecha ─dirigió.

Rebecca entró al escenario desde la izquierda mientras Serenity lo hacía por la derecha, seguida de dos niños.

─ ¿Cómo puedes decir eso Eliza? ¿Quedarnos aquí, en medio de la nada, arriesgando las vidas de nuestros hijos? ─dijo la castaña sin leer el libreto.

─Yo, Eliza Lockhart, solo me preocupo por mis hermanos humanos y mis hermanos caballos ─declamó la pequeña rubia, entonces apareció el disfraz de caballo que era manejado por Duke y Tristán.

─Es tu línea, caballo ─dijo Dartz de pie junto a Yugi.

─Ah sí ─musitó Duke, se acercaron al borde del escenario pero se tropezaron y cayeron de bruces contra Dartz y Yugi.

─ ¡Corte! ─gritó el tricolor, revolviéndose en el suelo hasta que Yami fue hacia él para levantarlo.

 **-o- Esa noche.**

─Yugi… ¿estas dormido? ─le llamó el rubio colgándose de cabeza desde la litera de al lado de los tricolores. Como hacia frio Yugi había bajado a dormir en la cama de Yami y este le abrazaba desde atrás, ya rendido. Así mismo estaban los albinos y los oji-lilas

─No Joey, y Dartz te va a castigar por haberte saltado el ensayo ─le dijo en voz baja al rubio ─te hará limpiar la goma de mascar de las butacas.

─ ¿A eso llaman castigo? Adoro este campamento.

Yugi sonrió divertido ante las locura de su amigo, se separó un poco de Yami para acomodarse con las manos tras la cabeza ─si no te conociera diría que creciste cerca de una planta nuclear ─bromeó.

─Eso es lo más tierno que me has dicho, hermano ─le siguió el rubio ─Oye Yug, tienes que empezar a filmar, hay algo muy extraño en el campamento y-y-y no es solo esta nevera de cabaña o el hecho de que pie grande y sus amigos estén por aquí ─decía emocionado ─mi instinto me dice que la anciana loca tiene razón: El campamento Everwood está encantado.

Yugi parpadeó un poco ─lo único que me asusta de este lugar es que mañana en la noche presentaremos el peor musical jamás escrito frente a un público en vivo ─dijo el tricolor con voz adormilada, jalando las sabanas mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de Yami.

─Eso duele Yug, tan joven… y tan escéptico ─negó Joey antes de bajarse de la litera para acostarse con Seto, el frio sí que se sentía.

Horas más tarde un sonido extraño despertó a Yugi, se sacó las sabanas y agudizó el oído, descubriendo que se trataba del relinchar de un caballo ─ ¿Escucharon eso? ¿Joey, Yami, están despiertos? ─ninguno de los dos le respondió así que el tricolor se bajó de la cama tomando su cámara y buscando una linterna.

─ ¿También lo oíste Yugi? ─Esa fue la voz de Ryou.

─Creo que es un caballo ¿verdad? ─le siguió Malik.

─Sí.

─Vayamos a ver ─dijo el moreno, tomando también una linterna.

Así, los tres menores salieron de la cabaña Yugi apuntaba a todos lados con su cámara en modo de visión nocturna mientras los demás alumbraban los alrededores con las linternas.

Dieron unos pocos pasos hasta la entrada del camino, donde se escuchaba más fuerte el ruido.

─ ¡¿Hola?! ─probó Yugi.

Nadie respondió, más el caballo que habían oído antes apareció por el camino, tirando de una carreta.

─Wow, tranquilo chico ─le calmó Malik, tomándolo de las riendas.

Yugi y Ryou se subieron por los lados de la carreta para ver… pero al asomarse no había nadie dentro. Ryou se bajó enseguida.

─ ¡Ahhhh! ─gritaron ambos al ver el transporte vacío y sus gritos provocaron que el caballo se zafara del agarre de Malik e hiciera tambalear a Yugi quien saltó antes de que el animal se fuera de regreso al camino, Malik y Ryou los sostuvieron.

─ ¿Estas bien Yugi? ─preguntó Ryou.

─Sí ─tartamudeo.

─Está nadie nos la va a creer ─dijo Malik viendo al caballo perderse en la penumbra de la noche.

─Pero tenemos… evidencia ─Yugi levantó la cámara en su mano, victorioso.

 **-o- A la mañana siguiente.**

─Fue lo más aterrador que haya visto y prueba que el campamento Everwood está encantado ─decía Yugi en la cabaña de las chicas quienes veían el video.

─Bienvenido al lado oscuro, hermano ─Joey le puso la mano a Yugi en el hombro, mirándole con orgullo.

─No importa, hoy es luna de zombies y si encuentro esa roca es el fondo perfecto para grabar ─dijo el tricolor emocionado.

─Pero, y si la leyendo es cierta ¡podríamos arriesgar nuestra vida! ─dijo Tristán.

─No seas niñata Tristonto ─se burló Bakura ─cualquier cosa es mejor que quedarse aquí y humillarse con esa estúpida obra.

─ ¡Está es una oportunidad única! ─apoyó Ryou con emoción, todos conocían el gusto del albino por lo paranormal.

─Sí los pioneros zombie chupa-cerebros son parte de la aventura ¡cuenta conmigo! ─se sumó Marik, de todas formas no dejaría ir a Malik solo… su 'queridísima cuñada' Ishizu lo asesinaría.

─ ¿Irá Valon? ─cuestionó Seto.

─ ¡Él será el guía! ─le respondió Joey con una sonrisa. Las chicas suspiraron.

Seto gruñó, durante el campamento había notado la peculiar cercanía y confianza que desarrollaron Joey y Valon, cosa que no les gustó para nada.

─Yo voy ─se apuntó el oji-azul, no iba a permitir que SU Joey se fuera en esa clase de aventura con el otro castaño.

─ ¿Hola? Tenemos prueba de vestuario y función ¡está noche! ─les recordó Serenity.

─Y tres horas sin nada que hacer entre ambas cosas ─contradijo Malik.

─Ir a caminar por el bosque antes del estreno es poco profesional ─rebatió Rebecca.

─Igual que la obra ─comentó Duke.

─Esa clase de actitud es la que te puso un disfraz de caballo Devlin ─le dijo la pequeña, empujándole el pecho con el dedo índice. El pelinegro frunció el ceño.

─Nos negamos a ir ─concluyó Tea, entregándole su cámara a Yugi.

 **-o- Al rato, durante la prueba del vestuario.**

Yugi, Ryou y Malik buscaron a la anciana Kaede por el campamento hasta encontrarla tocando el piano al lado del escenario.

─Por última vez, ya les dije todo lo que sé sobre esos pioneros ─decía la anciana mientras Yugi la enfocaba con su cámara.

─Solo una pregunta Kaede-san ¿Qué nos puede decir sobre la roca de los pioneros? ─pidió el albino amablemente.

─Durante la 'luna zombie' si ven la cara de roca caerán bajo su hechizo ─dijo la anciana con voz tétrica ─hay que darse la vuelta antes del amanecer o jamás van a regresar ─advirtió.

─Una última pregunta Kaede-san ─pidió Yugi ─ ¿Alguien del campamento Everwood ha desaparecido?

─Sí, unos de esos niños ruidosos fueron a caminar, vieron la roca y los sorprendieron: los espíritus en su interior, cuando regresaron al campamento parecían unos tontos, como si jamás hubieran tenido ningún cerebro ni nada ─concluyó la anciana.

Satisfechos, los chicos se apartaron.

─Uy eso sí dio miedo ─comentó Yugi.

─ ¿Lo de la roca? Sí ─apoyó Malik.

Yugi sonrió ─ ¡No! Lo de la triple negación "nunca hubieran tenido ningún cerebro ni nada" ─repitió ─no es fácil de decir pero es divertido.

─ " **nunca hubieran tenido ningún cerebro ni nada** " ─repitieron al unísono con voz de vaqueros ante de echarse a reír e ir a sentarse en las bancas del escenario.

Dartz hizo sonar un silbato y luego puso un megáfono frente a su boca ─ensayemos desde el principio…

─ ¡Acción! ─gritó Yugi con la cámara.

Yami empezó a pasearse por el escenario como si estuviera preocupado.

─ ¿Qué te está molestando, herrero Spencer? ─preguntó Rebecca al tricolor.

─Ya estoy cansado de este pueblo de Nueva Inglaterra ─actuó Yami a la perfección ─quiero ir al Oeste.

─ ¿Qué tanto al oeste? ─preguntó Bakura.

─Tan al oeste como pueda sin ahogarme.

La puerta de la escenografía sonó.

─ ¿Quién podrá tocar está puerta? ─habló la rubia.

─No lo sé ─siguió Serenity ─todo el pueblo está aquí.

─Puede ser un vendedor de puerta en puerta ─sugirió una chica.

─ O un oso ─comentó otro chico.

─O un… cof, cof ─intervino Seto.

La puerta sonó de nuevo, Tea fue quien la abrió recibiendo en toda la cara una ráfaga de papelitos blancos ─ ¡Es el invierno!

Todos en la escena gritaron, Kaede empezó a tocar el piano.

 _T: Desde que comienza Octubre hasta que es Febrero  
este pueblo es un panteón  
D: Y un Abaco frio es mi única diversión (Yijaa)  
Re: Salir de casa es un horror pues casi me congelo  
Sy: De los dedos de los pies hasta la punta del cabello_

 _T: El invierno tocará, y no le abriré  
(Toc Toc)  
Tal vez yo sea muy terca y siempre así seré  
(Toc Toc)  
Tocaré en el día y en la noche igual  
B: Pásame la aspirina  
(Toc Toc)  
D: Quisiera irme a Cancún para poderme asolear._

 _Todos: Toque más toque ya nunca le abriré  
(Toc Toc)_

Todos empezaron a bailar, retrocediendo unos pasos más Tristán se enredó y provocó que él Tea cayeran.

─Ese es nuestra señal ─dijo Yami.

─ ¿Para qué? ─consultó Seto.

─Para salir corriendo ─respondió Bakura, bajando del escenario con Marik para ir al encuentro de los menores.

Así, a poco del atardecer, los ocho se fueron.

─Tristán, no vuelvas a pisar mi escenario hasta que no aprendas a hacer un paso doble ─regañó Dartz ─Y Duke ¡estas despedido!

El pelinegro hizo una mueca de indignación más ayudo a Tristán a levantarse y ambos se fueron.

En el bosque las cuatro parejas estaban listas para empezar su expedición. Yugi filmaba todo cuanto podía, visiblemente emocionado.

─Muéstranos el camino, hermano Valon ─pidió Joey, dramáticamente, estaban en el camino por el que había llegado el caballo la otra noche.

El de ojos cian se encogió de hombros y empezó a caminar, todos le siguieron.

El sol cayó y la noche los pillo en el espeso bosque.

Un par de sombras se le atravesaron en el camino, provocándoles sobresaltos. Eran Duke y Tristán.

─Pensé que no vendrían gallinas ─dijo Bakura, llevándose una mano tras la nuca pues la otra tomaba la de Ryou.

─Todo con tal de no tener que practicar mi paso doble ─dijo el moreno.

─Además, si ese rumor de las aguas termales es verdad ¡les aseguro que lo voy a encontrare! ─siguió Duke.

─Muy bien todos ¡la aventura aguarda! ─ánimo Yugi.

─ ¿Cómo sabemos que vamos en la dirección correcta? ─cuestionó Malik después de un rato donde todos jugaban a ser pioneros de verdad, como si hicieran una película.

─Hablando de eso, creo que ya habíamos pasado por aquí ─dice Duke ─estamos perdidos.

─Talvez deberíamos volver ya ─anotó Tristán ─si no salimos del bosque al amanecer podríamos nunca salir ─ya les habían contado lo que dijo Kaede.

De un momento a otro Joey se detuvo en seco ─ ¿sintieron eso? Algo me está jalando ─comenzó a caminar hacia una dirección en partícula, moviendo los brazos como si fuera robot ─como una fuerza invisible.

Todos los siguieron ─ya estamos cerca, también lo siento ─apoyó Duke.

Los tres menores se miraron entre sí.

Pocos pasos después Joey se detuvo, frenado a Seto, Tristán y Marik de golpe.

─ ¿Qué pasó ahí adelante? ─preguntó Yugi sin dejar de filmar.

─Una vereda ─respondió el rubio que llevaba una linterna luego miró hacia la izquierda ─ ¡Ah, ahí está la roca! ─señaló, Yugi la enfocó.

─Es increíble ─reconoció Duke.

─Y tétrica ─ 'aduló' Ryou, abrazado a Bakura.

Valón se fue por otro lado y quitó una pequeña cadena que negaba el camino por otra zona.

─Tengo que llegar a esa roca ─dijo Joey determinado.

─ ¿Pero cómo, Sherlock? ─dijo Seto.

─Tiene que haber otro camino ─pensó Yugi ─si los pioneros pudieron llegar, nosotros también.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la izquierda hasta que Valon los detuvo, señalando un camino en diagonal.

─ ¡Aleluya! El hermano Valon encontró el camino ─dijo Joey empezando a caminar, Seto se apresuró a ponerse a su lado para pasarle un brazo por los hombros en señal de propiedad.

Continuaron por el camino sin alcanzar a ver en el piso un letrero que decía "Peligro, no entrar"

Así que avanzaron sin temor a lo desconocido, sin saber lo que podría esperarlos a la vuelta de la esquina…

Sin saber que se estaban metiendo directo en la boca del lobo

 **Continuará… =D muajajajaja…**

 ***Bonnie: el animatronico del juego Five Nigths at Freddy's  
*: Lógica de la televisión, no me pregunten, me dio mucha risa la verdad xDDDDDD **

**Hola a todos! Primero ¡Feliz Halloween!**

 **R &Y&M: ¡Dulce o truco! *extienden baldes con forma de calabaza***

 **¿Qué onda mis chicos? Como celebráis cada quien esta tradicional festividad? Yo de pequeña salía a pedir dulces aunque por la cuadra casi no había niños y era aburridísimo. Sin embargo mañana sí que tengo algo interesante que hacer jeje.**

 **Me pregunto si hay alguien en el público que reconozca de donde adapte esta historia, es de una, ya vieja, caricatura de Nickelodeon. Pongan en los comentarios si les suena de algo y si el nombre si la conocen.  
Se los revelaré en el último capítulo (ósea el siguiente) que estará subido, tarde por la noche pues mañana estaré todo el día en una convención de anime que se realizará en honor a la tradición Mexicana 'El día de todos los muertos' Un abrazote a todas mis amigas escritora de México y saludos a todas quienes me leen desde ese maravilloso país.**

 ***se oscurece todo y aparece Dany en modo neko iluminada por una gran vela blanca* Sin más que decir, me despido ¡Feliz Halloween a todos y que en paz descansen! *sopla la vela y un rayo se ve por la ventana***


	2. Parte 2

**Hola, bienvenidos a todos de regreso a este loco mundo ^^/**

 **Yugi-oh! No me pertenece, Las canciones tampoco me pertenecen.  
**

**El Campamento del Terror… Parte 2**

─Tienes razón Valon, siempre que parece que ya casi llegamos… no llegamos ─dijo Joey.

Valon asintió con una sonrisa.

 **-o-**

─Ya casi es la hora del estreno y la mitad de mi elenco no está aquí ¿me pueden decir por qué me pasan estas cosas? ─decía Dartz caminando en círculos con preocupación.

─Esos inmaduros ─se quejó Tea ─sabía que no llegarían a tiempo.

─ ¿Crees que se hayan perdido? ─dijo Serenity con preocupación.

─No lo creo, simplemente están haciendo el tonto jugando a los casa fantasmas ─contradijo Rebecca, arreglándose el cabello.

─ ¡Ya llegó! ─dijo una de las campistas.

─ ¿Quién? ─preguntó otra, saliendo de los vestidores.

─El amigo del primo de su tío que pasea los perros de un director de elenco ─dijeron las chicas a la vez.

─ ¡¿Pero qué haré si extravié a mis actores?! ─se quejó Dartz ─ay, mi obra está arruinada, mis sueños, mis esperanzas azotadas contra las rocas como un camarón que se durmió… ¡esperen, otro elenco! ¡Eso es! ─se acercó a otros campistas ─Tú serás el primer pionero que desaparece, Tea, tú la segunda y entonces yo seré el herrero Spencer.

─Ah, eso no me lo imaginaba ─ironizó Rebecca.

 **-o-**

Mientras, nuestros valientes aventureros, seguían intentando llegar a la mítica roca, Duke pisó unas ramas y hojas secas, provocando un sobresalto, sumando a un pequeño grupo de murciélagos que pasaron volando por sobre sus cabezas, logrando que Ryou pegaran un gran saltó y terminara en brazos de Bakura al estilo de Shaggy y Scooby Doo.

─No sería raro que desapareciéramos como los pioneros ─dijo Joey, el que estaba más tranquilo con todo ese viaje ─ ¡o la opción dos! Que halláramos a los pioneros come cerebros y pasáramos toda nuestra vida como zombies.

Un búho ululó en una rama sobre el rubio.

─Creo que yo iré de regreso ─dijo Duke, dándose la vuelta, dispuesto a irse, Tristán lo siguió con gusto.

─Pero ya casi llegamos ─rebatió Malik ─esta vez es enserio.

Viendo que sus amigos no estaban dispuestos a irse a la pareja no le quedó otra que seguirlos igual.

 **-o-**

─Yo, Eliza Lockhart, decretó que es de verdad otro bello día en este pueblecillo que llamamos Nueva Yorkshire ─actuaba rebeca.

─Ha estado nublado y helado por seis días seguidos ─imitó Serenity frotándose los brazos.

─Hasta hace que uno desee estar en california ─dijo otro chico.

 _Extra: Ah empacar corriendo voy  
Carreta yo compartiré  
Es un burro el último en llegar  
Re&Sy:¡A California yo iré!_

 _Sy: De compras y veré a las reinas  
Extra: Pero te bañas y te peinas  
Re: Veré sus costas asoleadas  
Re&Sy:¡A California yo iré!_

 _Extra: No importa cuánto eh de tardar  
Ya quiero ver el sol  
Si ya no hay leña puedo usar  
de bisonte la popo*_

 _El Oeste nos está esperando  
Re: Yo aquí lo sigo y voy volando  
Sy: Hasta mi vaca me llevo yo  
Re&Sy: ¡A California yo iré!  
_

─Volveremos después de reunir comida, agua y leña ─dijo un chico, sacando un papel del sombrero 'disimuladamente'

─Y no se coman todas las zarzamoras mientras volvemos ¡ya las conté! ─dijo Tea.

─Y ¿qué se supone que haremos mientras regresan? ─cuestionó Serenity ─estoy aburrida.

─Podemos jugar al ahorcado muchachos ─propuso una chica.

─O buscar estrellas fugaces.

─O… cof cof

─ ¡No! ¡No podemos hacer nada de nada! ─intervino Tea con un disfraz diferente y extensiones en el cabello. Música de suspenso comenzó. Las luces se fueron y un reflector la iluminó a ella.

 _T: Nadie se puede ni hablar ni mover  
Pues todos sabemos que va a suceder  
_-miró a la que simulaba ser la roca con forma de cara- _  
No busquen problemas pues nada se vale  
Quédense quietos pues todo conduce al baile  
_-comenzó a bailar-

Serenity, Rebeca y otra chica con cabello azulado y recogido en dos coletas al estilo chino se le unieron al baile (Vivian).

 _Airi jo, airi ji, hi chalalala  
bada bum, bada bin fi fa fe fi fooo fa*  
T: Si la música oyen se deben marchar  
o sus orejitas se debe tapar  
Mi mami decía, no más dale y dale  
No busques problemas pues todo conduce al baile_

Entre todos formaron un arco por donde los que serían los tres pioneros perdidos pasaron.

─ ¡Ah ya lo entendí! el tipo se extravió ─dijo una anciana en el público.

 **-o-**

─Wow

─Imaginen si esta roca hablara ─dijo Joey cuando por fin llegaron a la roca ─las cosas que diría ─Valon le sonrió en aprobación mientras Yugi la filmaba de cerca.

─Oye Yami, te retó escalar esta cosa ¿eh? ─dijo Bakura -que ya había bajado a Ryou- e inspeccionaba la roca ─ ¿Yami? … ─no hubo respuesta.

─Oigan… ¿y Yami?

—El herrero Spencer se ha extraviado —bromeó Marik, consiguiendo un codazo de Malik.

—No es momento de hacer bromas —lo regañó mirando a Yugi.

El tricolor menor bajo su cámara, dejando ver sus ojos húmedos — ¡Yami! —le llamó en un grito.

—Parece que ya cayó la primera víctima de los pioneros come-cerebros —dijo Joey, ganándose un golpe en la espalda, cortesía de Duke —solo decía —se encogió de hombros.

—Oh, por favor —habló Bakura —estamos hablando de Yami, de seguro simplemente se escondió para asustarnos ¿no es cierto Marik? —el moreno asintió.

—No lo creo Bakura —contradijo Ryou ─se lo hubiera dicho a Yugi, Yami jamás permitiría que Yugi se asustara de esta manera —abrazó al tricolor protectoramente.

—Hay que encontrar a Yami –sollozó Yugi.

—Está bien, le seguiré la corriente al torpe ese —Bakura rodó los ojos — ¡ _Atemuuu_ ¿dónde estás?! — 'gritó' con tono falso —si ya eres un zombi gruñe dos veces —silencio.

—Hagamos esto, dividámonos y busquémoslo cerca de la roca —propuso Ryou —tenemos que encontrarlo antes de que sea tarde.

— ¿Tarde para qué? —preguntó Joey.

— " **nunca hubieran tenido ningún cerebro ni nada** " —dijeron Yugi, Ryou y Malik al unisonó.

 **-o-**

—No hay señales de herrero Spencer —dijo Tea.

—O… —el chico que tenía un balde miro al papel en su interior con la línea que le tocaba —de nuestra carreta con caballos.

— ¿Estás diciendo que el herrero Spencer robó a Yullie la yegua y se fue al oeste a la tierra del sol —Tea se levantó la manga del vestido rosa, para leer la línea que le faltaba —dejándonos sin comida ni agua o ni siquiera… algo que empieza con 'n'?

Atrás de la escenografía Dartz hizo un _facepalm_ antes de darle una señal al chico que actuaba con Tea. La castaña salió de escena y el reflector iluminó al chico.

—Nunca hubo una yegua tan buena como ella, se la compré a un marino, libre de impuestos —dijo el chico, volviendo a leer dentro de su cubo —iba en camino a la fábrica de pegamento pero la rechazaron… por suerte para mí.

Dartz jaló a Serenity para que saliera al escenario y salvara la mala actuación del chico —tu, ahora, canta.

El reflector la enfocó a ella.

 _Ay Yullie, oh Yullie, tristeza me dio  
Al ver que no estabas ya junto a mi  
Tener amistad fue fantástico  
Y con tus recuerdos hoy vivo así  
Y con tus recuerdos hoy vivo asiiiiiiiiiiii_

Todos aplaudieron.

— ¿Dónde estáis, doctor-barbero?

—Oh, tonta-sabia del pueblo ¿eres tú? —Tea y el chico 'cayeron' por una trampa en la mitad del escenario.

 **-o-**

─Yami… oye _Atemu_ ─ 'llamaba' Bakura recostado contra la roca.

Ryou lo vio cuando regresaba con Malik y Yugi ─no te vayas a cansar Kura ─le reclamó molesto.

─ ¿Qué? ─se hizo el desentendido ─tengo que quedarme junto a la gran roca mala en caso de que Yami sea 'jalado' a ella nuevamente.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio Bakura se inclinó como escuchando algo ─ ¿escucharon?

─ ¿Qué? ─pregunto Yugi, aun grabando.

Bakura lo acalló.

─Yo no escu… ─iba a decir Tristán pero Bakura volvió a callarlo.

─Es agua corriente ¡deben ser los manantiales termales subterráneos! ─entusiasmado Bakura fue hacia donde oía el agua correr.

─Espera Bakura ─quiso detenerlo Ryou, pero fue tarde.

─Podemos darlo por perdido─dijo Joey, encogiéndose de hombros.

Marik miro por donde se había ido Bakura ─ya estuvo buena la broma _fluffy_ ─regañó, corriendo tras él ─regresa de inmediato.

─ ¡Marik! ─Malik trato de que no se fuera, pero no hubo caso.

¡Los tres habían desaparecido!

─ ¡Marik!/¡Bakura! ─gritaron Ryou y Malik asustado.

Yugi enfocó con su cámara el camino por el que habían desaparecido ─nos están agarrando uno por uno Yugi ─lo sacudió Duke ─los pioneros nos atraparan a todos Yug, a todooos ─sollozó temeroso.

─No pierdas el control Duke ─trató de calmarlo ─si sentimos pánico esto se pondrá mal.

─Ay, qué alivio ¡Yo creí que estaba mal ahora! ─gritó el pelinegro.

─ ¡¿Seto?! ─escucharon el grito de Joey ─ay no ¿Dónde está Seto?

─No es divertido cuando es tu novio el que se pierde ¿cierto Wheeler? ─dijo Malik.

─ ¿Y Tristán? ─se sumó Duke.

─Bien, pasamos de tres pioneros desaparecidos a cinco ─dijo el rubio.

Caminaron un poco más hasta que les llamo la atención unos arbustos que se agitaban vigorosamente.

Un venado salió de entre la maleza.

─ ¡Ahhhh! ─del susto Duke se trepó a lo alto de un mediano árbol.

─Tenías razón Valon ─dijo el rubio ─esa roca se apoderó de nosotros.

─Sé que estamos en medio de una crisis, posiblemente a punto de convertirnos en zombies ─Duke tembló más ante las palabras de Malik ─pero creo recordar que Duke tenía miedo a las alturas ¿no?

Duke se miró a sí mismo en la coma del árbol ─sí, pero creo que no significa nada si tomas en cuenta ¡que estaba escapando de un venado! ─golpeó la rama donde se sujetaba, provocando que se partiera y él perdiera soporte ─ahh ─trató de aferrarse a un hueco del árbol pero agarró algo que había dentro y terminó por caer —waaaa ahhhhhhh ¡ouch!

─Es un diario ─dijo Ryou, tomando el libro de apariencia antigua de las manos del pelinegro.

─Estoy bien, no me rompí nada, gracias por preguntar ─ironizó el oji-esmeralda.

Ryou sopló un poco del polvo en el libro, lo abrió y comenzó leerlo en voz alta.

─Propiedad de Débora Lockart, miembro sobreviviente de los colonizadores de Everwood… ─hizo una pausa de sorpresa ─año de 1872.

Todos lo miraron estupefactos… excepto Valon, quien paseo sus ojos cian por todos los presentes hasta terminar en la figura del rubio.

Se sentaron en círculo para escuchar a Ryou leer el diario con una linterna.

─El invierno esta encima y temo lo peor por los perdidos. Hoy, el doctor-barbero, fue declarado extraviado, ya es el tercero ─leyó el albino ─su desaparición es un misterio muy difícil de resolver, ya con nuestros cerebros congelados, me despedí de él mientras iba por agua cerca del viejo roble cerca de la roca con cara, se le extrañará mucho… aunque tal vez no por su forma de tocar el acordeón ─Duke recordó cuando Tristán pesco aquel viejo acordeón ─y temo que será mi última anotación porque mis dedos se están conge…

─ ¿Qué es 'conge'? ─pregunto el moreno.

—Congelados, Malik ─corrigió Ryou.

Duke se levantó y dio un par de pasos.

─ ¿A dónde vas Duke? ─preguntó Yugi.

— ¿Notaron el parecido entre las desapariciones de los pioneros y las de nuestros novios? ─estableció el pelinegro ─los tres pioneros se perdieron mientras buscaban agua junto al gran roble en la base de la roca.

─Si, por que esa roca es muy mala ─respondió el tricolor.

─Acéptenlo, nos vamos a 'conge' ─se cruzó de brazos Malik.

Ryou lo miró mal.

─No, debe haber alguna explicación muy lógica a todo esto ─rebatió Duke.

─Esa no es una buena idea ─dijo el oji-lila ─eh visto suficientes películas de miedo como para saber que no nos metemos en la boca del lobo.

─Malik tiene razón, por eso no puedo dejar de filmar ahora.

Siguieron caminando por el rumbo que habían tomado Bakura y Marik al desaparecer, hasta que de pronto Yugi se detuvo.

─ ¿Qué pasa Yugi?

─ ¿Se dieron cuenta de desaparecieron cinco personas y sigo grabando? ¡Yami se perdió y estoy preocupado por seguir filmando! ¿Qué me está pasando?

─ ¿Qué estás filmando nuestro últimos momentos?

─ ¡Joey! ─lo regañaron todos menos Valon.

─ ¿Qué? ─se encogió de hombros, el de ojos cian lo miró ─culpa a la roca hermano, a mí me funciona ─dijo como si nada.

─No esto es culpa mía ─dejo la cámara en el suelo ─debería destruir esta cosa ─alzó el pie para romperla.

─Ammm sigues grabando ─señaló Valon.

─ ¿Ven a que me refiero? ─gritó

─Así empezaron las grandes películas de terror ─dijo Malik, Yugi estaba punto de pisarla.

─Espera ─dijo Duke, levantando la cámara ─si jamás regresamos será el único registro de lo que nos pasó, tienes que seguir filmando Yugi ─dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

─Andando, Duke nos guía.

Siguieron un corto tramo hasta el viejo roble de la leyenda ─ ¿Qué estamos buscando? ─pregunto Malik.

─Pistas o algo así ─respondió el pelinegro.

─Por allá, quizás haya algo cerca del árbol ─señaló Ryou caminando hacía el viejo tronco hueco y con ramas espeluznantes.

─Cuidado Ryou ─pidió Malik.

Ryou se asomó el por el centro hueco del tronco ─yo… ahhh ─cayó dentro.

─ ¡Ryou! ─gritaron todos.

─ ¿Cómo pudo pasar eso? ─dijo Yugi.

─Desapareció frente a nuestros ojos.

─No estoy perdido ─grito el albino.

─ ¿Ryou? ─llamó Malik.

─Sigo sin perderme ─Todos corrieron hacia el tronco y se asomaron para ver. Ryou estaba colgado de una rama en el interior de aquel árbol ─si me suelto caeré en un agujero negro, a otra dimensión o sobre víboras ─dramatizo tratando de aferrarse mejor.

─No, no, pero de la última no sé ─respondió Yugi.

La rama empezó a quebrarse, Yugi trató de estirar su mano pero fue demasiado tarde, la rama se había roto, llevándose a Ryou a lo más profundo de aquella trampa mortal ─ahhhhhh.

Ah decir verdad no fue tan profundo como para hacerse un serio daño, Ryou a travesó una muy delgada capa de rocas sueltas, cayendo sobre lo que parecían las rieles de una vieja mina.

─Es un túnel subterráneo ─gritó para que le oyeran.

Joey tocó el hombro de Valon ─voy a entrar ─dijo decidido y saltó.

─Voy contigo ─el castaño le imitó.

─ ¿Saben que si entramos tal vez no salgamos? ─dijo Yugi.

Malik y Duke asintieron, el pelinegro se tapó los ojos y saltó, Malik le siguió y finalmente Yugi.

Un águila pasó volando por ahí.

Una vez juntos empezaron a caminar por las vías. Ryou iba al frente con la rama en una mano y una linterna en la otra.

─No puedo creer que esté aquí ¡un túnel entre laboratorios extraterrestres! ─se emocionó Joey.

─No Joey, es el túnel de una mina ─le desanimo Ryou ─seguramente lo usaron durante la fiebre del oro ─debe haber decenas o hasta cientos de túneles bajo este bosque ─explicó mientras dibujaba algo en las paredes con la rama ─lo que me hace pensar que todos los que se perdieron... probablemente cayeron en alguno de estos túneles.

─Ah sí, claro y los pioneros come cerebros no tuvieron nada que ver ─ironizó Joey, luego se detuvo en seco algo asombrado, igual que los demás.

Valon, que se había adelantado un poco más a Ryou se volteó un poco pero todos alcanzaron a divisar en sus ojos un perturbador color carmín. El castaño frunció el ceño y siguió caminando.

─ ¿Eeeel color rojo semáforo es un color de ojos natural? ─cuestionó Malik en voz baja desde atrás, los ojos de Marik eran casi fucsia pero no rojo y eran los más peculiares que él conocía.

─Que raro, creí que tenía ojos azules ─dijo Duke.

─No te ofendas Joey, pero tu amigo es medio rarito ─dijo Yugi.

─Lo sé ¿no es genial?

─Ahora ya sé porque Seto estaba celoso ─se burló el pelinegro.

─ ¿Celoso? ¿De Valon? ─se extrañó el rubio, todos asintieron ─ ¿en serio?

─Está haciendo mucho frio ─comentó de pronto Malik.

─Y todos sabemos por qué ─dijo el rubio ─empieza con fantas… y termina con maaaa ─dijo con tono de susto.

─ ¿Hasta cuándo podremos regresar?

─Yo espero que encontremos la salida cuando queramos ─dijo Yugi.

─Faaacil, mirá, marque las paredes ─dijo Ryou, haciendo otro dibujito ─es un truco de los mineros ─explico.

─ ¿Y los mineros también dibujaban conejitos? ─se burló Duke.

─Es lo que mejor que se dibujar ─se encogió de hombros.

─ _Mi turno_ ─se escuchó un eco lejano.

─ ¡Ay! Escuché gente hablando ─dijo Ryou.

─O zombies ─planteó el rubio.

─ ¡O Zombies! ─añadió el albino asustado.

Se escuchó otro murmullo. Yugi tragó grueso ─tenemos que ir a ver ─declaró.

Siguieron caminando, Yugi le dio la vuelta a la cámara para enfocarse ─Adiós mamá, abuelo… me despediría de ti Yami pero talvez ya seas un zombie, en ese caso usar la cámara sería demasiado para ti ─decía el tricolor asustado ─bueno, si no salimos vivos de aquí está película será mi testamento así que… por favor honren mi último deseo y pásenla por televisión.

Regresó la cámara al frente, donde Joey, Malik y Duke intentaban mover una vagoneta con rocas dentro.

─Ayyy, no se mueve ─se quejó Malik.

Valon, a quien los ojos le volvieron a brillar rojos, empujo la vagoneta como si nada, pasaron por la entrada que está bloqueaba, llegando a una pequeña plaza por donde se colaban unos rayos de luna.

Allí, había ni más ni menos que tres esqueletos con la ropa de antiguos pioneros, 'sentados' en una mesa improvisada, había una baraja de naipes en ella y otras tantas regadas cerca de las esqueléticas manos.

Todos menos Valon largaron un grito aterrado, un cien pies salió del ojo de un esqueleto.

Sin embargo, más al fondo estaban cinco personas que ellos conocían muy bien, sentado en unas rocas, jugando ¿al duelo de monstruos?

─ ¿Chicos?

─ ¡¿Yami?! ─dijeron Yugi, Ryou y Malik al unísono.

─Ya se habían tardado ─se levantaron Marik y Seto.

─Por fin ─les imitaron Bakura y Tristán.

Yugi corrió a los brazos de Yami casi llorando de alegría.

Ryou saltó a besar a Bakura, tumbándolo en el suelo por la fuerza del impacto.

Malik y Duke se colgaron del cuello de sus respectivas parejas y Joey recibió a Seto con un cálido abrazo y un beso antes de darle un coscorrón por haber desaparecido así de la nada ─creímos que se habían perdido.

─Nos caímos por el pozo de una mina ─explicó el tricolor.

─ ¿Por qué están jugando cartas en lugar de buscar la salida? ─preguntó Ryou.

─Eso hacíamos hasta atrapados por esa vagoneta.

─Es un milagro que pudieran moverlo ─añadió Marik. Valon, quien se había quedado rezagado, sonrió con malicia.

─Pero lo más importante ¿cómo nos encontraron? ─preguntó Bakura

─Por Ryou ─respondió Yugi.

Bakura lo miró orgulloso ─y un poco de ayuda de esto ─sacó el diario que había encontrado Duke. Bakura lo tomó y lo abrió ─después de leer el diario sospeche que lo mismo que le pasó a los pioneros perdidos, les pasó a ustedes… con excepción del invierno y lo de morir congelados en el bosque.

─Déjame verlo ─pidió Seto.

Bakura se lo pasó, pero una pequeña hoja se calló de este.

Joey la levantó, sus ojos se abrieron como platos ─No puede ser ─los ojos de Valon cambiaron a un brillante blanco y retrocedió entre las sombras.

─ ¿Qué es Joey? ─preguntaron Yugi y Seto ─ ¿qué ocurre?

─Es una foto de los colonizadores de Everwood ─respondió, genuinamente sorprendido, llevándose las manos al rostro cuando sus interrogadores tomaron la imagen. El rubio miró hacia todos lados.

─ ¿Y? ─preguntó Yugi, viéndola.

─La fila de atrás, el tercero de la izquierda… es Valon ─en efecto, todos se acercaron a ver y así era, tal cual lo conocían, el castaño estaba en esa foto.

─ ¿Valon es un fantasma? ─preguntó Seto. Todos gritaron.

─ ¿Qué no estaba… aquí con… ustedes? ─palideció Tristán.

Con los ojos como platos todo trataron de buscarlo con la vista, y al no hallaron gritaron de nuevo.

─Se fue ─estableció Malik, aferrándose a Marik, temblando.

─Ya que se resolvió el misterio, los pioneros perdidos podrán descansar en paz ─resolvió Joey.

─Muy bien, pero ya vámonos de aquí ─apuró Tristán.

─Sigan los conejitos ─dijo Ryou corriendo por el camino de regreso, jalando a Bakura de la mano.

 **-o-**

Ya fuera del terrorífico lugar y de regreso al campamento…

─Démonos prisa o nos perderemos toda la obra ─se burló Duke.

─Ja! Para lo que me importa ─respondió Tristán.

─Ya que estamos a salvo puedo decir ¡esta película es brillante! ─dijo Yugi con su cámara en manos ─tengo esqueletos reales y un fantasma genuino… ¿los fantasmas salen en video?

Joey seguía viendo la antigua foto ─ ya en serio ¿Cuántas personas pueden decir que su amigo es un fantasma? ─se regodeó Joey.

─no sé, uno ─le cortó Malik.

De pronto se escuchó el relinchar de un caballo. Era el mismo que Yugi, Ryou y Malik habían visto noches atrás, venia trotando no muy rápido y con la carreta a sus espaldas.

─Vuelve acá yegua buena para nada ─venía detrás Kaede con un leño entre sus manos, todos suspiraron de alivio.

─Creo que esa yegua puedes servirnos para algo ─dijo Tristán con una sonrisa, yendo tras el animal.

 **-o- De regreso a la obra con ¾ del publico dormido xD**

─Creo que nunca sabremos qué le pasó a los colonizadores perdidos ─decía Rebecca.

Luego aparecieron en otra escena los tres supuestos perdidos ─este manantial subterráneo fue un buen… hallazgo ─decía un chico.

─Si tan solo nuestros amigos estuvieran aquí para verlo ─se lamentó Dartz, luego puso cara de sorpresa ─eh? Volvieron los pioneros de verdad ─dijo al ver a los 10 chicos en la carreta cuya yegua manejaba Yami.

El público despertó, aplaudiendo.

─Sí, volvimos ─saltó Marik ─pero solo en espíritu: cuando fuimos por provisiones, caímos en una mina abandonada, luego… llegó el invierno ─dramatizó.

─Quedamos atrapados bajo tierra entretenidos solo con naipes ─le siguió Bakura… ¿esa era la baraja de los esqueletos? ─el invierno era tan frio que se congelaron nuestros dedos y ya no pudimos seguir jugando.

Serenity, sin saber muy bien que hacer, señaló al pianista.

El piano comenzó a sonar.

 _YM: dejé mi tierra, al paraíso quise yo llegar  
Cuando lo hallé, no fue lo que me pude imaginar  
Sy: sería una hermosa y gran ciudad de colores se cubrió  
que en vez de oro, calles vi muy llenas de popo (?)  
T: Un viaje corto iba a ser, papá nos dijo así  
Pero son 3 años ya ¿y qué pasó? ¡Me perdí!_

 _Todos: Que malo es ¡Que horror!*  
Pues lejos es y frio está, y flojera ya me dio  
Si al Oeste van, si al Oeste van, si al Oeste van  
¡Yo nooooo!_

─Bravo, bravo ¡bravisimo! ─salió al frente el "amigo del primo de su tío que pasea los perros de un director de elenco"

Dartz abrió los ojos como platos ─ah! Es él ─le susurró a Tea ─le gustó la obra ¡le gustó! ─celebró ─ Hoy es el campamento Everwood, mañana lo mejor ¡'fuera, fuera de Broadway'!

 **-o- A la mañana siguiente.**

Los mayores subían las maletas al autobús en el que se iban.

─Podríamos volver el próximo año ─dijo Joey.

─Ni lo sueñes ─negó Seto.

─Al fin ¡Adiós a este absurdo campamento de mierda! ─celebró Bakura, dejando el equipaje de Ryou junto al suyo.

Una anciana se acercó a las chicas ─ ¿me puedes dar tu autógrafo? ─extendió un cuaderno y un lapicero.

─Todo por mis admiradores ─dijo Rebecca.

─No sueñes, me lo pidió a mí ─contradijo Tea, quitándole la libreta.

─No, a mi ─jaló la rubia.

─A ninguna ─dijo el esposo de la señora ─el de ella –se los tendió a Serenity.

Rebecca siguió de largo indignada.

─Ah, estuviste brillante ─dijo el "amigo del primo de su tío que pasea los perros de un director de elenco" ─si algún día vas a Nueva York no dudes en llamar a este número ─le tendió una tarjeta.

─Muéranse de envidia chicas, ese hombre me dio el número de su amigo director de elenco ─presumió.

Tea miró la tarjeta ─Teodoro Juárez, paseo a sus perros ─leyó divertida la castaña mayor.

─ ¡Ah! Nooooooo! ─gritó, haciendo pedazos la tarjeta ─este otoño es un asco.

─ ¡Hora de largarnos de aquí amigos! ─gritó Tristán, Duke encendió el vehículo mientras las chicas se subían.

Yugi filmó la salida del campamento para el final de la película y finalmente guardó su cámara.

─ ¿Alguno de ustedes notó que nuestra cabaña ya no estaba helada esta mañana? ─dijo el tricolor menor.

─Sí y sabes qué significa ─siguió Malik.

─Que ya no hay fantasma, adiós maldición ─completó Joey.

─Gracias a Ryou ─dijo Bakura con orgullo en la voz, revolviendo con suavidad el cabello del menor, quien sonrió ruborizado.

…

 **Fin** , se leía en la pantalla.

─ ¿Joey, y que habrá pasado con tu extraño amigo Valon? ─todos estaban en una amplia habitación de la mansión Kaiba, viendo la película que Yugi había hecho con todo lo que había filmado en el campamento.

Cuando Serenity preguntó eso, las luces del cuarto se apagaron el televisor empezó a transmitir imágenes espeluznantes sin sentido ni orden* además del árbol por el que había caído Tristán, la mina y los esqueletos de la misma.

Luego apareció Valon flotando frente a la roca, sus ojos brillaban al rojo vivo ─nunca tuvieron ningún cerebro ni nada ─la televisión se quedó en estática.

─ ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh! ─gritaron todos

 **Fin… ¿Fin? =D muajajajaja…**

 ***: ._.**

 ***: Les juro que no entendí que decía allí xD  
*: "El Aro/The Ring" ¬w¬**

 **/capitulos/rugrats-crecidos-2x02/**

 **¡Aquí está! La adaptación la hice de un especial de terror de la serie 'Los Rugrats crecidos' que daban hace años en nikelodeon, son dos caps juntos bajo el nombre 'El campamento del Terror" lo pueden encontrar en internet, verlo y asi entender mejor las burla en las canciones xD**

 **Sin más, me despido.**

 **Feliz día de las Animas**

 **Ja ne!**


End file.
